1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to speech and more particularly to obscuring acoustic speech.
2. State of Technology
State of technology information is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,694 issued Mar. 17, 1998 to John F. Holzrichter and Lawrence C. Ng for speech coding, reconstruction and recognition using acoustics and electromagnetic waves; U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,175 issued Dec. 21, 1999 to John F. Holzrichter for methods and apparatus for non-acoustic speech characterization and recognition; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,857 issued Apr. 1, 2003 to John F. Holzrichter, Greg C. Burnett, and Lawrence C. Ng for a system and method for characterizing synthesizing and/or canceling out acoustic signals from inanimate sound sources. The entire disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,729,694; 6,006,175; and 6,542,857 are incorporated in this patent application in their entirety for all purposes.